Hearts and Roses
by lovelove94
Summary: Love through the eyes of a little girl...


**Hey every :) so I'm quite nervous about posting this one shot as its really different from anything i have every written before but i really hope you like it...**

**Before you read i just want to help with any of the words you might have trouble understanding the meaning of...**

**Dat= That Fend = friend Falled= Fell Dere =there Da = The Camed = Came , i think that's about it , i hope you manage to understand the rest :)**

Hearts and roses (one shot)

Hello my name is Brogan Jade Branning and this is a story about how my mummy, Lauren Marie Branning and my daddy, Joesph Charlie Branning falled in love. Day did used to know each ova when day were little babies just like i was but dat was a very long long time ago now, cause I'm 6. When my mummy and daddy were a little and bigger like me day used to play all da time and day were like bestest frends like me and my bestest fend Rosie, she goes to school with me.

But den when my mummy and daddy were 8, daddy had to move away from here with nanny and auntie Alice cause his daddy was a meany to him.

Granddad is with da angels now though, so my daddy was aloud to come home again. And as daddy told me when i was little and very sad cause Granddad Jim had gone to see the angels, that its okay cause Granddad Derek and auntie Lucy are up dere too, so he will always be happy... den i was a little happy again but still very sad cause i miss my Granddad Jim.

Mummy said that Auntie Lucy went up to see the angels not long before i came out of her tummy cause a naughty man hurted her , but she would have loved me just like uncle Peter does , he takes me to da park all da time with Lexi who is a lot lot bigger den me.

Anyway my mummy and daddy didn't see each ova for a very very long time after dat, day were grown ups like now when daddy came home. But den mummy and daddy weren't really fends anymore when he did cause daddy wasn't very nice to mummy and spended a lot of time with auntie Lucy and auntie Whit which made my mummy quite sad cause day were her bestest fends, not daddy's, and auntie Lucy used to kiss daddy like mummy does now, so mummy wasn't her fend for a while until she didn't kiss daddy anymore.

Mummy says that daddy is only allowed to kiss 2 girls now and dat is me and mummy...

Anyways back to da story... But den uncle Bradders who makes houses for people, fell from a house he was fixes and he had to sleep in hospital for a while and den my mummy and daddy were fends again, cause daddy says he had to give mummy a big hug cause she was very sad. And cause mummy was scared that uncle Bradders would have to go up and see the angels too... he is okay now though, and me and Lily have sleep overs every Wednesday.

After he woked up all dat uncle Bradders had was a plaster like mummy puts on me when i hurt myself at school, mummy said his leg was poorly for a very long time though like 6 days or maybe weeks, I'm not sure.

After dat day mummy and daddy were like bestest fends again and day used to go to each ova's houses and watch films, for grown ups like da ones dat mummy and daddy watch, when I'm asleep in my princess bed.

Daddy says auntie Lucy didn't like dat cause he was her bestest boyfend and mummy is her bestest fend so daddy was quite sad but him and mummy were not allowed to be fends anymore, until auntie Lucy was busy and den day could be fends again cause daddy didn't want to make auntie Lucy sad or him and mummy.

Not long after dat auntie Whit and uncle Ty got married and daddy said mummy looked very beautiful just like she always does... But he says dat was when he knew he loves mummy... but he didn't tell her yet cause mummy was already a bestest girlfend to uncle Fats who makes me laugh a lot when he watches me so mummy and daddy can and have a date, i don't know what day are though.

Mummy and uncle Fats were bestest girlfend and boyfend for a year, daddy says, but den uncle Fats went to see auntie Poppy and mummy says after dat day were bestest boyfend and girlfend cause he was always her bestest boyfend anyway , den auntie Poppy moved back here and lived at uncle Fats house all da time... Day have a little boy now too but, Robert is 8 and i am only 6 so i don't really see him a lot cause he always goes and plays with his fends from school when i go see uncle Fats.

At da same time daddy told auntie Lucy dat he wanted a new bestest girlfend cause she kissed a boy called Danny but i don't know him cause he has gone away now.

Mummy and auntie Lucy were still bestest fends though, And mummy was not pleased when she finded out dat auntie Lucy was naughty and kissed Danny. So den day were not fends for a bit and daddy moved in with mummy and granddad Maxie as well as, auntie Abs and uncle Oscie.

When mummy was having her 18th birthday party, daddy told mummy he loves her but mummy was going back to school where you do lots and lost of drawing, and daddy and mummy were both very sad cause they loves each other very much. Not long after mummy was 18 she went to dis very big place called America and mummy was dere for about 1 years before daddy went to see her and he stayed with her for a very long time cause he wanted mummy to be his bestest girlfend but mummy said it wasn't a very good idea cause daddy would have to go home soon and day wouldn't be able to see each other. But daddy said he was going to stay until mummy was ready to come back home to Warford. And den mummy kissed him, and den mummy and daddy were bestest boyfend and girlfend. 2 months after dat mummy finished school and den mummy and daddy comed home a got a really small house which was flat and a mation doggy called Rufus he is a very big doggy and he is 7 now, and den not long after dat mummy and daddy found out i was in her tummy and everyone was really excited. Specially auntie Lucy who was bestest fends with mummy again den. Cause when day comed home auntie Lucy said she really misses mummy and she was very excited too when she found out i was in mummy's tummy. Cause she was going to be an auntie but i was very small in mummy's tummy then and i had to grow for a long long time before i could come out and see everyone.

When i was a little bigger in my mummy's tummy, auntie Lucy and mummy went to go and get me some clothes in town, which is where mummy and daddy take me to get all of my toys, i have a little vest from when i was a little baby ,and mummy says its special cause auntie Lucy buyed it for me and it says my auntie loves me on it.I wish auntie Lucy didn't go to see the angels cause i think she would have been really nice, mummy said she was really looking forward to meeting me.

When i was almost ready to come out of my mummy's tummy, my mummy and daddy had a party for me and i got lots of presents and mummy said she is keeping them safe until I'm a big girl.

Den da horrible man came and he was auntie Lucy's bestest boyfend ,and daddy says everyone was fends with him but den after a while he wasn't so nice to her and he hurt her, just like a boy called Jordan at my school who hit me in da playground, but he said sorry to me and we are fends now, but da man didn't say sorry to auntie Lucy and daddy got very angry with him. But den auntie Lucy told da man to leave and he did for a while, but den he camed back and saw auntie Lucy again, and after dat she had to go and see the angles. The man called Jake is in pison now which is a place people go when day are very naughty.

My mummy and daddy were very sad about auntie Lucy going to see the angels but they had a party for her to say goodbye just like we had for granddad and everyone told me stories about him.

A week after auntie Lucy's party i came out of my mummy's tummy which made my mummy and daddy happy again but day still misses her very much. We give flowers to the angels for her sometimes and mummy says that makes her very happy. My mummy and daddy sat dat me and my baby brother, Lucas who is a little baby dat cries a lot, are da bestest things dat have ever happened to dem.

When i was a little baby my granddad Maxie and my nanny Tan got married again , my mummy says day have done dat a lot a lot on the same day ,and on da same day my daddy asked my mummy to marry him and she was so happy cause den dat would make us a proper family, daddy says he loves mummy very much and she loves him too and dat my mummy is very beautiful just like me.

We moved to a bigger house when i was 1 years old and nanny Sandy came to stay with us and she brought me lots of presents and one of dem was my baby and a buggy which i play with all da time. We had lots of fun when she camed to see us and we all went to da park and da beach and den she let me help her pick a dress for me and her for when mummy and daddy got married.

My daddy says a few days later him and mummy had to go and help Nanny paint her walls which mummy loves to do and while day were gone i stayed at nanny Tan and uncle Maxie house.

Mummy and daddy loved dere time at nanny's house but day misses me very much so day were happy to be back.

Den not long after the birthday when i was 2 me and mummy painted my room but not the bit where mummy drawed me, her and daddy all smiling on one of my wall dat was all was a lot of fun, i love painting and drawing just like my mummy and we do it together a lot of times. When i am a grown up like mummy i want to do drawing all the time too and get lots of pennies just like she does. My mummy is very good at drawing and my daddy says that's why they are on our walls in the living room, and when i asked him which one is his favorite he say he has 2 one where i was a little baby in his arms and we were having a big cuddle. And da other one is just of my daddy when he was 18 cause he says that it reminds him everyday how much my mummy loves him.

Not long after dat day it was da day mummy and daddy get married and my mummy looked like a princess, i said dat to her when she showed me the pictures when i was 5 ,and mummy said all girls look like that on their wedding days, and daddy is her prince and den daddy kissed her ,and den she smiled at him before day said day loves each ova, i asked mummy if i could wear her dress when i find my prince and mummy said yes, but daddy said no cause no one is good enough to be my prince, i don't know why though.

Mummy said dat da day her and daddy got married i was a bridesmaid and i wore a pretty pink dress with sparkles on it so i could look like a princess, just like mummy.

Me and auntie Alice both threw flowers on the floor before mummy came in da church cause we had to make it all nice and pretty for mummy and daddy, den me auntie Abs and auntie Alice holded the big white thing at the back of mummy's dress... but i kept walking on it so mummy picked me up and i giggled cause daddy was pulling faces at me as he waited for me and mummy to come and see him. And when we got over to daddy he gave me a kiss and a cuddle before i went to granddad Maxie and he took me over to see nanny Tan. And den we all sat down so mummy and daddy could get married.

Day talked about when i was a baby and when daddy came back to Warford , mummy let me watch da dvd and when mummy and daddy gave each ova da rings lots of people were crying for some reason, maybe day didn't want mummy and daddy to get married, and den everyone clapped as mummy and daddy kissed at da end. After day were married mummy and daddy went on a special holiday for adults and i went to go and stay with nanny Sandy, and auntie Alice was there too to help her look after me.

When it was my number 3 birthday, auntie Alice had a baby with uncle Darren and he is called Jason, so i have to share my birthday now and i was sad at first cause i thought dat would mean i have to share my toys as well, but daddy says he has his own toys so i get to have my toys all to myself and i was happy again then, Me and Jason are fends now but he does annoy me sometimes when he steals my chocolate.

Me, mummy and daddy went on holiday for his birthday after i was 3 , we went back to America where we have our second house, dat is not flat, daddy said its in a place called California, its very hot dere and mummy says we have to wear a lot of suncream ,so we don't get went to see mummy's old teacher while we were there and he drawed a picture of us, and he gave me a lolly pop cause i was a very good girl and sat on my mummy's lap. We went to a fair for daddy's birthday and he won me a really big monkey holding a narna, he won a big bear for mummy that says, i love you to the stars and back,.I'm not sure what it means but mummy loves it very much and she gave daddy a big kiss, den we all holded hands as we walked over to the teddy train, it was really good and daddy says we can take Lucas there one day, we also got candyfloss but mummy kept stealing daddy's and he tickled her which made her laugh a lot. But she still ate it while smiling at daddy who took her hot dog before eating some of it and i giggled cause mummy stuck her tongue out at daddy and they both smiled at me when i asked them if they wanted to share my cheesy chips with dem.

I got very tired though when it was very late, so daddy had to carry me back to our house so i could go to bed, but i was already asleep when we got there, daddy put me in my special bed that is not my cot,dat, i only had at my other house until i was a big girl like i am now.

When we came back home to England, we had a movie day and i got to watch my favorite films, Tangled and Frozen cause i get to sing and dance to all of da songs, my mummy dances with me but daddy always says he can't dance so he smiled as he watched us... I was happy when we came home though cause i got to see Rufus... i missed him very much.

When i was 4 years old, me and mummy went into town with auntie Whit, who had a very big tummy but mummy says dat is cause there was a baby in dere and he or she will be coming out to meet us very soon, so we went into town to get the baby lots of stuff and mummy let me pick a tedding for the baby.

Daddy and Ty were making da cot when we were out, but mummy laughed when we got back cause uncle Ty got very annoyed with it, mummy helped daddy do it though and den it was all fixed cause mummy and daddy had done my one before.

Me and Rufus were sitting watching Doc Mcsuffin's after nursery one day and mummy come and said to me dat da baby dat was in auntie Whit's tummy had come out to see everyone. And day had a baby girl called Gabriela and she is very cute, she does cry a lot though, just like Lucas, but she loves princesses just like me which is really good, and we share Rufus as our bestest doggy cause she loves him very much too, and we play bally with him lots in my garden, when its nice and sunny outside,but i have to be careful cause Gabriela is still quite small.

When it was near Christmas i started a school, for big boys and girls, it is da same school my mummy and daddy went too and day are very happy about dat cause mummy says its a nice school. But mummy was also sad cause she said she is going to miss me very much now i am at school, so i gave her big cuddles and told her, its okay cause I'm a big girl now, and she smiled at me before kissing me on da cheek and den my new teacher took my hand and took me over to see da ova children.

It was very scary in da beginning though and i did miss my mummy and daddy very much, my school is very big and i got lost trying to find da toilet but a nice lady showed me where it is before taking me back to the lunch hall ,when i was done. I didn't like all the shouting outside after i had finished my lunch ...everyone was very loud and i had to cover my ears, but den i saw a girl who was doing the same as me and i went over and talked to dat was Rosie who is bestest fends with me now, and we are always together at school ,we do lots of skipping its really fun. We do have some ova fends now though like Sean, Angel,Bethany and Connor but they didn't know us den.

After Christmas mummy and daddy said dat Rosie could come round for dinner and i got to show her all da stuff Santa got for me, and she told me that Santa got her a baby Anabel like he got me, dat means Santa knows we are bestest fends.

Not long after the birthday when i was 5 mummy and daddy told me dat dere is a baby in mummy's tummy which meant i was going to be a big sister just like mummy is to auntie Abs and i said i wanted a baby sister just like mummy has, but mummy said ,we can't choose so we will have to wait and see,I was so excited about being a big sister cause dat means i can teach the baby lots of things, When mummy was a little bigger we found out i was going to have a little brother and i was a little sad at first cause i wanted a baby sister... but i do love Lucas very much he is a very funny baby and when mummy let me touch her tummy, he kicked my hand very hard and i giggled before kissing her tummy ,mummy let me get Lucas a top that say my big sister loves me very much on it. And there is a picture of me and him on it too.

When Lucas came out of mummy's tummy to see everyone, granddad Maxie took me to the hospital to see him, and when i walked into the room my mummy was holding my little brother in her arms and he was asleep, he was very small and cried for his milk a lot but he was still very cute and i brought my baby to see him.

When he woked up for his bottle, my mummy and daddy let me have a cuddle with him and give him his milk which was really fun and then he went back to sleep again after dat, he sleeps a lot, daddy took a picture of us dat is now on the wall in my bedroom.

Daddy said dat Lucas is 6 months old now and i am 6 years old so we are both 6's.

Its nearly summer now and I'm going to be in year 2 in September and my family is da bestest ever although i hope mummy and daddy have another little girl one day so i have the bestest little brother and the bestest little sister ever...

"Hey Brogan, dinners ready , what are you doing sweetheart" Daddy said as him and mummy stood in the door way of my room.

"Writing a story..."

"Really, about what baby" Mummy said smiling.

"All of us, our family"

"That sounds really good darling can we read it"

"No mummy its not finished yet and its for my teachers, so day know all about our family"

"Your are the sweetest little girl ever"Daddy said as he picked me up.

"Daddy!"I laughed as he tickled me and mummy leaned over and gave me a kiss and daddy did as well.

"Right, come on you time for dinner, daddy has made you favorite"Mummy said.

"What, Toad in da hole" I asked feeling very excited.

"Yes baby"Daddy said and Lucas clapped his hands as we walked down the stairs and Rufus wagged his tail and licked me when i went to say hello to him...

**The end !**

**So what do you think ? How cute is Brogan ? do you like i should go on to write this story from the beginning in Joey and Lauren's p.o.v?**

**please leave a review if you have a minute , i would really love to hear your thoughts **

**thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed this one shot xxx**


End file.
